1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balanced braking system for a bicycle, particularly to a balanced braking system, which applies a braking force simultaneously to the front and rear wheels of a bicycle for better stability and safety.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional braking system for a bicycle mostly has two independent brakes for the front and rear wheels, which are driven by two independent cables and operated by a left handle and a right handle on a handlebar. During braking, the two brakes generally are not operated at exactly the same time or with equal force. There is no way exactly to apply equal braking forces simultaneously on the front and rear wheels. One of the wheels may block, while the other is still rolling. Thus the braking effect is reduced, the bicycle possibly starts to skid or even falls over.
To overcome this problem, in conventional art balanced brake designs have been disclosed, like in Taiwan patents nos. 130002 and 127550.
A conventional balanced brake system generally uses a single cable for driving a connecting device that simultaneously acts on the front and rear brakes for braking of the front and rear wheels at the same time. Since the connecting device drives the front and rear brakes via separate cables, independent adjustments of cable tensions are needed for controlling front and rear braking effects.
However, the bicycle is not completely stable when rolling. The bicycle has a frame that undergoes torsion, which affects the front and wheel brakes, particularly positioning and adjusting thereof. Therefore, effective balanced braking is not achievable.